


Top and Bottom

by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow



Category: Cryaotic (Youtube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, PewdieCry - Freeform, Seme, Uke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow/pseuds/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is acting stranger than usual and Cry has questions.</p><p>It´s like PWP, except that there´s no smut, so it´s  PewdiecryWithoutPlot. (then again, when has anyone ever needed an excuse to write PDC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top and Bottom

“Well, that ending could´ve gone better than expected.” Cryaotic said, chuckling slightly as he hovered his mouse over the menu screen of his new game. “Anyway, I really enjoyed that game. Thanks for sticking around guys and we´ll hopefully see each other in the next playthrough…take care.”   
  
With that the masked brunette ended the video and turned in his swivel chair to get up. He caught movement in front of him and glanced up.  
  
Cry gave a strangled gasp at the sudden figure standing in the doorway.  
  
“Pewdie!!” The American exhaled loudly, placing a hand on his chest. “WTF, Pewds you almost gave me a heart attack.”  
  
Pewdie grinned widely and walked over to his boyfriend.  
  
“Are you done yet, Cry?! I´m booored and I want to do something!” The Swede exclaimed loudly, climbing into the brunette´s lap.  
  
Cry blinked, taken aback by the sudden bold gesture.   
  
“Uh, Pewds?”  
  
“What?” Pewdie replied flirtingly, cupping his boyfriend´s face and trailing kisses down the side.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I told you I´m bored.” Felix said, sitting back.  
  
Cry raised his eyebrows. “Bored or horny?”  
  
“Bored! Let´s play Twister!” Pewdie jumped from Cry´s lap and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room.  
  
“Pewdie!” Cry yanked his arm free. “What´s wrong with you?”  
  
The Swede turned with a silly grin, but the other could sense some sort of discomfort in his expression.  
  
“Nothing! I´m just excited to play Twister!” Without waiting for a comeback, Felix marched into the living room.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Cry collapsed on the ground.  
  
“Ughhh.”  
  
“Yeah! That was awesome!”  
  
“Pewdie…why did you make me play…” The masked gamer sat up, groaning.  
  
“Come on, Cry. You´re getting old.”  
  
“Shut up. I´m a YouTuber, I don´t have time to work out. Especially not for holding myself in a ridiculous position for I don’t know how long!”  
  
“Hey sorry excuse because I do!” Felix said, flexing his arms. Cry plopped down on the couch.  
  
“Yeah, that because your videos are like 5 to 10 minutes, you lazy ass. Besides, twerking doesn´t count as exercise.”  
  
“Yes it does, that´s how I got all these muscles.”  
  
“Whatever, Pewds.” Cry sighed, knowing it was futile to argue with Felix when he was in his ´I´m fab´ mood.  
  
The Swede smiled and sat down next to his lover, curling up into him.  
  
“Awww,” Cry chuckled, patting the blonde´s hair. “I´d love to stay and cuddle, but I think AK and Edgar need their food.”  
  
He tried to get up, but was stopped by the arms clutching tightly to his waist.  
  
“Pewds.” Cry said, annoyed now.  
  
“No, stay here, Cry!” Pewdie said, punctuating his suggestion with a tight squeeze, letting the other know that it was more of a command than a question.  
  
“Gah! Pe-Pewds! Pets! Food! Let me go!”  
  
The Swede didn´t let up, holding tighter until finally Cry gave up trying to escape and spent the next ten minutes on his phone, pissed off and waiting for Pewdie to release him.  
  
Finally, the Swede´s grasp relented and when the brunette pushed him off he saw why: Felix had fallen asleep. Cry let him fall forward gently as he stood up.   
  
Pewdie was acting really weird today, but he´d snap out of it, Cry was sure.  
  
He didn´t.  
  
Pewdie continued his behavior for the rest of the week. It was as if he was demanding Cry´s love, kissing him randomly, hugging him while they were falling asleep, grabbing his hand and proclaiming himself as the only one allowed to touch the masked gamer in front of friends, things like that.  
  
Everytime Cry tried to complain, Pewdie would interrupt him with physical or verbal actions, never letting him finish. This went on until Cry finally decided to confront   
Pewdie about it.  
  
“Pewds?”  
  
“…” Felix didn´t answer, he was too busy singing along to Hoody Allen to hear him.  
  
“Hey!” Cry pulled an ear plug out of his boyfriend´s ear.  
  
“Hey, what´s-“  
  
“I want to talk to you.”  
  
Felix put the ear plug back. “Wait, the song´s not ove-”  
  
“No, I want to talk to you now!” Cry insisted, grabbing the iPod from Felix.  
  
“Alright, alright! Calm your tits, dude!”  
  
“What´s gotten into you lately?”  
  
Pewdie shrugged. “What do you mean?” he asked, smiling.  
  
“You know what I mean, the aggressive kissing, the demanding, embarrassing me in front of   
everyone…”  
  
Pewdie´s smile dropped for just a second, but Cry was quick enough to catch it.  
  
“What´s been going on lately?” He asked, placing a comforting hand on his boyfriend´s shoulder, gently kneading it.  
  
The Swede sighed and hung his head. “I-it´s nothing.”   
  
“You know I love you, right?”  
  
“Yes!” Pewdie pushed off Cry´s hand and pulled his knees to his chest. “It´s not that,   
Cry, forget it.”  
  
“Hey, you can tell me, Felix. I don´t want you to feel miserable about anything.” The American said, rubbing his lover´s back soothingly.  
  
“I donnabitchnofair.” Pewdie mumbled.  
  
“What was that?” Cry asked. Not like he needed to, though. He heard every muttered word and couldn´t help smiling.  
  
“I don´t want to be the bottom bitch, it´s just not fair!” Pewdie exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before crossing them with a pout. “I want to be the badass seme! Like   
you!”  
  
“Aww, that´s what been bothering you?”  
  
“Cry stop teasing me.”  
  
“Haha, I´m sorry but that´s simply adorable!” The masked gamer was laughing.   
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“No but seriously, Pewds. You´re a terrible seme.”  
  
“I- that´s not-…you´re so mean to me.”  
  
“Of course, I have to keep my bottom bitch in check, especially if he tries pull off something like that.” Cry said, ruffling Felix´s hair playfully.  
  
“Hey! My hair! I just brushed it, Cry!” The Swede immediately protested, slapping the other´s hand away. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times to undo the mess his boyfriend had caused.  
  
The brunette wrapped his arms around Pewdie and pulled him against his chest, kissing the blond strands fondly.   
  
“I repeat: you´re adorable, uke.” Cry said with a smirk.  
  
Felix rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Alright, Cry whatever. Now gtfo of my room." He demanded with mock sterness, pointing at the door until Cry let him go and obeyed his request.  
  
As the brunette closed the door, he could hear the familiar grating noise of Pewdie trying to sing and he couldn´t stop the fond smile.


End file.
